Surprises Galore
by Frolicking Bananas
Summary: [Complete]What happens when Jess goes back to her hometown in Indiana after living in Florida for five years? Will she meet up with Rob and her family and friends or will she avoid them? And what happens when a psycho serial killer wants revenge?
1. Duty Calls

**_Chapter 1_**

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

"Ugh," I moaned as I rolled out of my bed. What do they want now?

I fished my cell out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Mastriani," I said into the phone.

"Jessica, sorry to wake you, but we have an assignment for you." Great, a stupid frigging assignment at three in the morning. Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, I am an FBI agent. Yes, I work for the people whom I used to despise when I was sixteen, but that was three years ago. I am an adult and am making pretty good money. I'm basically a newbie and I'm making over a hundred grand a year.

"Ugh. Alright, what is it?" I queried.

"Well, um, it seems there is a murderer, no serial killer on the loose in um…well you see—"

"Dr. Krantz, please just cut to the chase. I don't have all night, actually all morning, but whatever."

"I know. Well, the serial killer is on the loose in Indiana." _Indiana_? Shit, I can't go back there. No, I just can't. Just mentioning the name brings back too many memories. Imagine what actually going there will do. No wonder he was hesitant.

"Listen, Krantz, I…" How do I tell him? I mean he doesn't exactly know what happened there. "…I can't go back there…"

"Jessica, I know something horrible happened there but this is your job and you are the only one who can actually do this." He was right.

"….okay…" I trailed off again, "…well, what part of Indiana exactly?"

"Your hometown." That was when I dropped the phone. My _hometown_? Ok, Indiana in general is bad, but my _hometown_?

"JESSICA!" I heard Krantz scream into the phone.

I hastily picked up the phone and said, "I'll do it."

You must think I'm crazy, right? Well, I haven't been back to Indiana in almost three years. What better time to face my fears? I knew this day would come sometime; I can't keep running from my past.

* * *

I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer.

♥nicole♥


	2. Memories and Nightmares

_**Chapter 2** _

"Jess…" Rob said, rolling over on top of me, but not crushing me. He was breathing in my on my neck and lightly kissing it. I felt completely blissful and actually happy for once in my life.

Then Rob picked his head up and said those words that every girl wants to hear.

"Jess, I love you."

I grinned and then planted a big wet one right on his lips. That kiss seemed to go on forever and ever and ever.

…That is until we pulled away to get some air.

My – our – breathing was a little ragged – okay, big understatement. However, I managed to get these words out, "I love you too, Rob."

He smiled and we kissed some more and before we knew it, we were under the sheets – alone in the house – and completely naked.

I woke up with a start. No, I couldn't be having these dreams again – well, not technically dreams, more like memories. They went away for a long time, but they came back to haunt me. I knew this would happen as soon as Krantz had mentioned Indiana again. It got me thinking and remembering my past and what I had run away from.

I was sweating and the sheets were soaked with sweat. _Great_, I thought as I got up to go change the sheets.

I looked at the clock and it was five-thirty. Well, I had to get up in an hour anyway. I probably wouldn't get anymore sleep anyway after that dream.

Then I heard it.

"Mommy...!"

Damn! I rushed into the next room to find out what little Kia was whining about.

Oh, right you have no idea who Kia is.

Kia is my daughter. Yes, that's right, my _daughter_.

No, I didn't get busy when I moved out here to Florida. I have never been with anybody since Rob.Five years isn't that bad.

Okay, I lied. I went on _one_ date, but that was totally not a romantic date. The guy was a complete asshole. What else is new?

All the guys here are complete jackasses. They hit on you then want to sleep with you. None of them have ever even _heard_ of commitment, let alone actually applying it.

Back to Kia….

I got up and rushed to her room to see what the matter was. She ran right up to me when she saw me standing in the doorway. "Mommy...I had a bad dream..." She whined and then started softly crying.

She was the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. She had beautiful blue eyes, the color of fog, just like….no I'm trying to forget about him.

Anyway, she had eyes the color of fog and wavy black hair. She was absolutely adorable and anyone who set eyes on her fell in love with her instantly.

I brought her to my room so she could comfort me and vice versa. Kia is turningfour in a month.

She seemed wide awake now, and so was I. So, I went to the kitchen to make us both some food. Then I went to the living room and turned the TV on to Spongebob Squarepants. Kia loves this show and I have to say that I do too.

That was when my cell rang again.

I got up off the couch, leaving Kia there to watch the show. I went in my room, grabbed my cell, and walked back to the living room. I flipped open my phone and answered it.

"Mastriani," I said dully into the phone.

"Jessica, you must be ready to board the plane tomorrow at noon."

"Okay. You wanna tell me about this assignment?"

"Yes, right, of course. Well, it seems…"

"Yes…" I said in a 'get on with it' way.

"Can you just stop by the headquarters today and we'll give you the file."

"Sure. I've gotta bring Kia with me because I haven't gotten a babysitter yet."

"No, that's alright. Your daughter is welcome here. Just come by whenever today and you have off today for obvious reasons. Shopping and whatnot."

"Yeah. So, I'll see you in a bit then?" I said to Krantz in a tired, bored tone.

"Yes. Bye, Jessica." Then he hung up. Great, stupid job.


	3. Arrivals, New Pets, and Unexpected Engag...

**Uh.yeah** - Hey Claire! Yeah, I put my story up here. I figured more people than just the KRC would want to read it. They don't have to like it, but they can read it. So, yeah, whatever.

**moovalous3** - Catie! You think my mediocre story is awesome! Wow, thats awesome, lol. You have to update ur story on KRC soon too. Or else.

**nikki007** - I'm glad you like it. I like your stories too, but I'm just too lazy to writer reviews. Yep...

**siriusforeva** - Hey! Yeah, Kia is absolutely adorable. I originally had her be three but then I changed it. When I was writing it, she seemed to mature for almost three. So now she's almost five. Woohoo!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Kia and I just boarded the plane two hours ago and we should be landing soon. I hope.

"Please fasten your seat belts ladies and gentlemen. We will be landing momentarily." The prissy stewardess said. Yeah, so I buckled our seat belts. I made sure Kia was next to me at all times. I even brought her to the restroom with me. She means so much to me and if anything happened to her, I'd literally die.

Five minutes later there was a lurch and we were going down the runway. _Yes, finally_! I thought as the airport came into view.

I saw the van before I saw Krantz. He was waiting for me to drive me to my hotel and to talk about the murder case. _Oh joy!_

"Come on sweetie," I said to Kia as we walked toward the van. She had stopped to look at a little kitten on the sidewalk. _Aw, poor thing, its mother must have abandoned it_. So, I picked the kitten up and brought it with us. I wasn't gonna leave it there to die. I had Chigger still - and yes, he came with us – but I wasn't about to leave a poor, helpless kitten to die there. That would have been cruel.

I grabbed Kia's blankie and wrapped the kitten in it and gave her – lucky guess – to Kia to hold, since she seemed so fascinated by the little creature.

I let her walk next to me because I was carrying our luggage and couldn't really carry a kid along with all our crap.

"Hello Kia." Krantz said to my baby girl and looked at me and said. "We'll talk about the case on the way." How come _I_ don't get a hello?

"Sure," I said, "you wanna help me with this crap?"

"Oh, yes, of course," he said and came over and took our crap to the back of the van and placed it inside. So, I went to the other side and got in the back. And surprise, surprise, Allan and Jill were in the back also. _Wow, haven't seen those two in a while._

I picked Kia up and set her the car seat that was already set up. And then I sat next to her on the floor.

"How are you Jessica?" Jill asked me when Krantz started the van up.

"Fine, could be better but I'm okay. How are you two?" I asked politely.

They looked at each other and then at me. "We took your advice Jess." Allan said.

My advice? Who the hell would take _my _advice? Wait, what advice are we talking about? "What do you mean?" I asked them.

advice? Who the hell would take advice? Wait, what advice are we talking about? "What do you mean?" I asked them. 

"Well, it seems that you were right. We should be together."

I just stared at them dumbfounded. Then Jill spoke up. "We're engaged Jess."

I think my eyes almost fell out of my sockets. Okay, well _that_ certainly was a shocker.

"Okay…" I said, still trying to register the information they dumped on me.

"Yes, we are getting married soon." Then, feeling as if they overwhelmed me, which they certainly did, Jill changed the subject, "My, your daughter certainly is adorable," she said.

I looked at Kia and smiled. She still ahd the kitten in her arms (Chigger was in the way back in the pet carrier). "Yeah, she is, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. Um, if you don't mind me asking, who is the father?" Okay, that was defintitely a question that I didn't want to answer.

I was about to give them some sort of reply, but Krantz said, "Jessica, we really need to talk about this case." Thank the lord. I am very grateful towards Krantz now for saving my ass.

"Uh, absolutely. I read the file on the plane." Yeah that file was pretty thick too. It was like dictionary thick. Okay, maybe that is an overstatement, but it was pretty thick.

"..and…" Krantz said.

"Well, the serial killer, he looked oddly familiar. I mean, I know I've seen him before. I just don't know where. And he killed 21 people already."

"Yes, 21 people is quite a lot. Do you recognize the name Jessica?"

Hmmm…the name…"Nah, don't really recall hearing that before." This guy – the serial killer – killed 17 people in Indiana and 4 people in Kentucky. That is quite a bit of people. I wonder what his motive was? Or was he just crazy?

"Jessica, we are here, but I'd really like to get together soon to discuss this. How about you meet me at the Wayside Diner on Thursday at 5 p.m." I nodded to show that I would meet him there then.

"See ya soon Cyrus." I said and grabbed Kia and her bag. Alan took my luggage and carried Chigger up to my hotel room for me.

Before he left I thanked him and then flopped on the queen size bed. I had a pretty big hotel room. There was a nice, gigantic bathroom with a shower and a Jacuzzi. Then there was a pretty big TV in the bedroom and then there was a cozy kitchen.

I let Chigger out of his cage and then he started whining. _Great, now I've gotta go and take him for a walk. _I assumed the kitten had to pee too so I let Kia take her with us so she could do her business too.

As we came outside I held Kia on my hip and held Chigger's leash with the opposite hand.

I stopped at the little convenient store a little while down the road to get some cat food for the kitten and some food for Chigger. _Luckily this hotel allows animals or else I'd be screwed._

The animals did their business and we were walking back to the hotel when I heard it. The sound that I recognized so clearly and remembered so vividly. _Great, I'm officially screwed._

_

* * *

_

**Well, that was my lovely chappy 3.**

**I did my part, now you have to REVIEW!**

**You review, I write more, its as easy as that.**

**I need at least five more reviews to continue this, so press the little purply-grey button and tell me how much you love my story - or hate it.**

**♥nicole♥**


	4. The Walk

**siriusforeva** -Hmmm..you think it could be? Well,read and find out!

**Koizak** - This story is awesome! Really? Aw, shucks, your really nice! (lol) Wait a second, why is Rob evil?

**Anywien** - Hey! Yes, this story is rather interesting. Just wait until you read what I have planned for later chapters. And I love the name Kia too! I read this book called _Dancing Naked_ (its not really about dancing naked tho) and the main character's name was Kia and the book was really good. Could it be _his_ bike? Well, just read and find out!

**nikki007 **- You'll find out why they broke up later. Well, actually, they didn't even break up, but they aren't still together. If that makes any sense.

**Uh.yeah** - Claire my dear friend, how are ya? Yes, it is rather convenient that my story is all in one place now and I really hope many people do like it. I just wish more people would review.

**_

* * *

__Chapter 4_**

**Previously:** The animals did their business and we were walking back to the hotel when I heard it. The sound that I recognized so clearly and remembered so vividly. _Great, I'm screwed._

I stopped dead in my tracks. _No, it couldn't be. Just keep walking Jess._ And I did keep walking. That is until Chigger decided to start running. Then, I was sort of running along with him. I got him to stop after nearly choking him. He whimpered and halted.

Luckily I had grown my hair out. It shielded my face from everyone if I wanted it to and people who I didn't want to recognize me didn't. Well, that's what I wanted to happen. But, alas, it didn't.

It was getting dark now. I assumed it was around 6:30 because the sun was setting.

The purring stopped and I kept walking but at a faster pace. I heard footsteps behind me. They were getting quicker and I was getting a little nervous. _Please don't be who I think it is._

I kept walking faster and faster until Chigger decided to start barking. _Stupid dog_.

"Chigger, shut up!" I hissed at him.

He quickly shut up, realizing that I was getting very angry and closed to being livid.

That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to come face to face – well, as close as my short self could get – to the last person I wanted to see.

"Ma'am you shouldn't be walking at—" He stopped mid-sentence, and realizing who I was, stepped back.

"No," I heard him whisper, mainly to himself.

I found my voice after much hesitation, "Better believe it sonny, now leave me be. I'm fine on my own. I was just heading back."

He just looked at me. Staring and staring, not quite believing what he was seeing.

Then he said to me, "At least let me walk with you."

"I already told you, I'm fine. It's right down the road there," I said, pointing to the hotel a quarter of a mile down the road.

He looked me in the eye really hard, but then broke his gaze to look at Kia as if finally discovering her presence.

He then just stared at her for what seemed like ten minutes.

"Uh, Rob, are you okay?"

He stopped staring and then looked at me, "Yeah, uh, sorry."

"Well, I'll being going now," I said, starting to walk away.

He took hold of my right wrist, which was the arm that was holding Chigger's leash. "Jess, wait."

"No, Rob. I'm tired and I'm going back. I have to put her to bed and then work on an assignment." He just looked at me and then at Kia and then at me again.

"She-she's your daughter?" he asked as if not realizing that before.

"Uh, yeah," I said in a 'duh' way.

"Oh," he said and then took Chigger's leash from me.

I hadn't really realized what he had done until he started to walk away from me with Chigger. "Hey! What're you doing?"

"I'm walking with you; and I'm taking a load off you." He said motioning towards Chigger. _I can handle my own stupid dog_, I thought.

"Whatever," I said and brought Kia to my front, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. I guess she was pretty tired, because she fell asleep the instant her head hit my shoulder. I could feel her drooling, but whatever, there was nothing I could do about it.

After a ten minute silence, Rob spoke up, "So, what're you doing back?"

Oh god, I dreaded this question even more than the 'who's the father' one.

I just stayed silent, not really wanting to answer. I mean, yeah, I came for business, but that wasn't all. I really did want to see him again, but I didn't know if I could. _Well, here I am talking to him_.

"Jess?"

"Yeah? Oh, um business." I said, referring to his previous question.

"Business? What kind?"

"FBI. Working on a case."

He just stared at me like I was crazy. "Your working for the FBI? After you tried to hide everything for so long?"

I just shrugged. "Yeah. What's the use? I mean, I ran for so long. But I knew they'd eventually catch me. And they did. That was when they offered me the job. I make over a hundred grand a year and it'll rise in 2 years, so I guess I'm better off."

He just nodded. We finally got to the hotel and I walked up to my room. Rob was still with me.

I opened the door and walked in. Rob let go of Chigger's leash and he came running in the bedroom. Chigger, not Rob.

Rob was just standing outside the doorway. I set Kia down on the bed and she curled up and started to suck her thumb. _She really is adorable._ The kitten crawled out of the blanket and set herself on top of Kia's sleeping form.

I went back outside and Rob was still waiting there.

"Um, you can come in if you'd like," I said kind of awkwardly.

He hesitated a moment but when I insisted, he walked in behind me.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon!

**♥♥♥♥�¡REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!♥♥♥♥**


	5. Why did you leave?

**PrudencePiperHalliwell** - Okay, since many people are saying this, I will get it over with. Yes, I did copy two or three ideas from CattyCat. And I recently talked to her about it. We came to an understanding and she isn't mad at me (or at least she says she isn't). That was just a one time thing because I had a plot idea and read hers and her ideas improved my plot. But if I ever liek your ideas I'll ask first for permission to use them and if you say I can't then I won't. End of story. But thanks for the review too.

**nikki007**- I'm updating! Thanks for the review.

**WriterOfFury** - If you think my story sucks, then thats ur problem. If you are gonna say it sucks then don't even bother reviewing. Reviews are for compliments and constructive criticism, not insults.

**moovalous3** - I really do think this story is mediocre. Its not bad but its not the best. But thank you so much for ur wonderful reviews Catie. I really appreciate it. Oh, and btw, I loved ur new update on KRC.

**siriusforeva** - Thanks! And I'm pretty sure many people knew it was Rob, but you never know.

**ALASKANCHIKKAz** - Thank you!

**Koizak** - No, Rob doesn't know that Kia is his. Yet. Thanks for the review!

* * *

_**CattyCat -** _Hey, I'm really sorry for this whole fiasco. I'm glad that u believe me and that u aren't mad. But I dedicate this ridiculously short chapter to u. And the first three chapters or so have some ideas that were copied from you. 

I, Nicole, acknowledge that the baby idea, the Jess leaving and coming back idea, and Jess working for the FBI idea, all are owned my **CattyCat** and I wrongly copied them.

I only wish that my other readers will forgive me and that they will believe me that none of this will ever happen again.

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 5_**

"So…" Rob trailed off and looked at me. I knew what he was thinking. Probably something along the lines of 'why did she leave'?

"So…" I said in response and looked at Kia's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and humble, pretty much the exact opposite of me.

"You know what, I'm just gonna get it out in the open," Rob said and stared at me, at my confused expression, before continuing, "why?"

I tried to fake a confused look, but he saw right through it. So, I just sighed.

"Jess, I wanna know," Chigger had come over and he started to pet him, "why did you leave me?"

I hesitated a moment. Then I looked in his eyes as I said, "I don't really want to talk about it."

I looked down, but I could feel his gaze boring into me.

"Jess…" he said. But the way he said it made me look at him, "I…"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "I understand…" That completely took me by surprise. I was expecting him to press it, but was completely relieved when he let it go…for now.

We were quiet for a few more minutes, until Rob said something that made me want to punch him.

"So, you've been busy in Florida?" He said, nodding toward Kia's direction. _How could he be so naive?_

"Uh…" was my brilliant reply. He chuckled and shifted a bit in his seat. He was sitting on the couch and I was sitting in the love seat. _How ironic._

We sat there again in silence.

I can't take it anymore! "Rob, um, I gotta get up early in the morning, so…"

"Uh, yeah, sure, see ya…I guess," he said, getting up from the couch and walking toward the door.

"Yeah, see ya," I said and he walked out. I let out an enormous breath that I didn't even know I'd been holding in.

I went over to the bed and tucked Kia in. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and went to bed, after turning all of the lights out. (A/N: It was around nine when he left)

I stayed up for another hour or so thinking about things. About how screwed up my life was; about how wrong everything had gotten; about how much I love my daughter; about how much I miss my family; but mostly, about how much I still love Rob.

* * *

**Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. But if ur gonna say u hate it, give me some constructive criticism, no insults, please.**

Once again, **CattyCat**, I am terribly sorry.

_**♥**n_i_c_o_l_e**_♥_**


	6. The Babysitter

**Wayretro** - Hey, thanks. I posted this because I had nothing better to do.

_**

* * *

** _

**Chapter 6**

"Jess, honey, are you okay?" My mom asked me. I was in the bathroom throwing up. There was no flu or any virus going around, so why the hell was I puking my brains out?

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. I guess I have a virus or something." I said back to her. For some reason I just thought about what Rob and I did that night. Man, it was amazing, but if my parents ever found out, they'd kill me. I guess you've figured out what we did; the huge step in a relationship, the deed._ Yeah, we did it. It was all pent up emotion that caused it. We weren't really leaning toward that, but it just _happened.

Yeah, so here I am barfing away, when a thought comes into my head. Morning sickness._ Oh, no. It couldn't be, could it? I mean we did it but we used protection; both me and him. So, what the hell! _

Then, I remember back to health class: "If you children should feel it is necessary to have sex, use protection; but remember: abstinence is the only 100 guarantee of no STDs or unwanted pregnancies." SHIT! It can't be. I just have a virus, that's all, just a stupid virus.

"Honey, would you like me to go to the store and pick up some stuff for you?" Yeah like a pregnancy test? Fuck that.

"Sure mom thanks." Then I heard her walk away and the front door slam and then the car start and pull out of the driveway.

Okay, I've been in sticky situations before, but this is by far the worst

Morning sickness. 

**♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§**

"Mommy, mommy wake up," I heard Kia saying to me. I opened my eyes and saw that she was jumping on the bed. Then, I heard the ring of my cell and groaned. _Don't they ever leave me alone?_

I got out of the bed and answered the phone.

"Jessica, there is a situation here and we need you here as quickly as you can get." I heard Krantz yell into the phone. I heard chaos on the other end also.

"Dr. K? What the hell is going on?" I heard a scream and then a crash.

"Jess, please just come to Crane as soon as possible." Then he hung up. _Great, what the hell am I gonna do? Should I bring Kia, or find someone to take care of her? _If Crane is chaotic as it sounds, maybe I should find someone to baby-sit; fast too.

I thought of who I could call. Not many, since no one really knows that I exist anymore.

Rob?

No.

Mom?

No.

Ruth?

No.

Wait, yes, Ruth.

I went over to my bag and pulled out my address book. Before I left, Ruth had given me her new cell number. I hoped she still had it.

I found the number and dialed it. Someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" It was a male voice. _Okay…_

"Um, yeah, is Ruth there?" I asked in, what I thought was, a sweet voice.

"Uh yeah, hold on…wait, who's this?" He seemed to be breathing a little heavy. _God, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything._

"Um, Jess." I heard whispers in the background and then Ruth immediately came on.

"JESS! Jess, is that really you!" She screamed right in my ear.

"Yeah, Ruth, calm down, I need a favor."

"Anything."

"Well, I'm in town and something has come up and I need a HUGE favor. Where are you now?"

"I'm in my apartment on Pine Crest Road. It's the big apartment building there; number 212. Why?" She inquired.

"I'll try and explain when I get there. Um, I realize I may have interrupted something and I'm deeply sorry, but this is a serious emergency. Can you two be dressed when I get there?"

I could almost see her blush. She laughed a little nervously before replying, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, see ya in a few."

**♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§**

212's door flew open to reveal a pretty thin Ruth. _Wow, she lost a LOT of weight._

"Wow, you look great Ruth."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Then, noticing my company – Kia, Chigger, and the kitten – she gasped.

"Yeah, like I said earlier, I'm really sorry about this, but, well, there is a situation down at Crane and I need to be there ASAP." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Crane! What the hell are you going there for?" _Oh, right, I hadn't told her I was an FBI agent._ I fished my badge out of my pocket and showed it to her.

She gasped again and then looked at me with wide eyes. "You're actually working for them?" I rolled my eyes and repeated practically the same thing I said to Rob.

"Oh, well come in." I walked in and set Kia down on one of the couches in the living room.

When I set Kia down, Ruth gasped again. "Oh my god. She is so adorable!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, I know she is. Now what I need you to do is watch her and the animals. Take the dog for a walk and the kitten too to go pee and stuff and feedKia only what's in the bag."

She was just staring at Kia and Kia was staring back.

"Ruth, did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, she's just so cute and adorable."

"Yeah, you said that already."

"I know. But is she yours?" I looked at her as if she was a retard.

"Duh."

"Oh, my god. Jess," she said taking another look at her, "it wasn't _him_ was it?"

I didn't answer. But apparently she took my non-answer as a yes. "Jess! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I couldn't. I have to leave now. I'm sorry. I'll get together with you soon. Okay? Buh bye," I said heading towards the door and dropping the duffel bag full of snacks, "oh, and please, for the love of god, don't tell any of my family you saw me." And then I left.

Her boyfriend looked oddly familiar, but I just couldn't place him. Well, whatever.

* * *

**Okay, I did my part now all you have to do is review.**

**I'll try and post chapter 7 by tomorrow if I'm not busy.**

**♥**nicole**♥**


	7. Chaos at Crane

**AxLoverCassie **- Thanks and I most certainly will keep writing.

**Koizak** - I prefer the word naive rather than stupid. Rob is a smart guy but is totally clueless in this situation. Well, for now anyways.

**nikki007** - You'll find out why she left in a few chapters. I'll pretty much post at least one chapter everyday, unless I have something better to do.

**Koizak** - Same thing as above about Jess leaving. No, I haven't put it in yet, but it does have to do with her being pregnant. Not the whole reason, but part of it.

**_

* * *

Chapter 7_**

Right when I got to Crane I noticed there were fire trucks and police and ambulances everywhere. I immediately went into the blue building, where I was pretty sure Krantz would be.

"Jessica!" I heard a voice call behind me. I turned and saw a flustered Dr. K and a few other agents.

"Dr. K? What the hell is going on?" Only I didn't say hell.

He hesitated a moment (boy people seem to be doing that a lot lately) and then sighed. "Follow me."

He led me to a semi-dark room with dark blue walls. The other agents followed us in and I sat down in one of the comfy looking chairs.

"So what's up Dr. K?" I asked a very exhausted looking Krantz.

"Jessica, there has been an incident…" he said.

Okay… "Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Well, the serial killer, Tim Shunt, I think it was. Yes, well, apparently he seemed to have bombed Crane. They are getting as many people out as possible. The two west buildings were attacked. Jessica, at least ten agents have been killed. They are still trying to dig through the debris to try and find some more agents." He said. Wow, that was a shocker.

"Wow," that was all I could say. What else was I gonna say 'Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Krantz, I really am'? No, I don't think so.

"Jessica, we found this note," he handed it to me, "it was attached to a box."

I opened the note and read it.

Lightning Girl,

Here is a little gift for you my dear. It's a little token of my appreciation to show how much I will enjoy killing you.

If you come to me sweetheart – with no other agents – then I shall stop killing all of those poor innocent people. But until then, I will continue my killing spree – and bombings.

Have a nice day!

Sincerely,

You know who.

I stared in disbelief at the letter. That dude wants ME? What the hell could he want with me? Then, what he first wrote hit me.

"Dr. K, what was in the box?"

He seemed like he didn't want to answer at first. "A knife."

Okay, this was getting more bizarre by the minute.

"Not just any knife Jessica. This knife was in the shape of a lightning bolt." My eyes widened at that. Okay just forget my previous thought; this was getting really freaky.

To add to everything that was going on, my powers seemed tobe malfunctioning. Instead of finding this crazy dude, I was having dreams about my past. _Great, could this get any worse?

* * *

_

**_Okay, so how was that? _**

**_I'm bored and injured. I need some good reviews to cheer me up. _**

**_I messed up my wrist and my claves and my shoulders are sore. So, give me some virtual (or real) ice cream and send some very nice reviews and I'll feel a whole lot better._☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺**

**_Like the smileys? The first reviewer gets a black one and a white one and a _§_ amd a_ ♥.**

**♥nicole♥**


	8. Brotherly Love

**Wayretro** - Thanks. The next chapter is here.

**nikki007** - If you liked that chapter, your gonna love this one and the next.

**siriusforeva** - Thanks for the review. You'll find out who her boyfriend is soon. I'll give you a hint: It's someone who used to go to school with them. Yes, there is another mean, evil psycho after her. I feel bad for her even though this is all made up. lol

**Koizak**- Aww, thanks! )

**_

* * *

Chapter 8_**

It took another hour or so to get some things sorted out, but I eventually left.

When I got back into town, I stopped by to pick up Kia (A/N: She rented a car, I don't think I said that before, but I am now).

I'll give you a guess as to who was there.

Give up?

Doug. As in my _brother_ Doug. His face lit up when he saw me walk in. He ran over to me and hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

. As in my Doug. His face lit up when he saw me walk in. He ran over to me and hugged me until I couldn't breathe. 

"Uh, hey, Doug, what're you doing here?" I shot Ruth a look from across the room. She looked down at her feet. _Good, you deserve it._

"What am _I_ doing here? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, sounding exasperated.

"Um, I'm here to pick up my kid." I answered kind of awkwardly.

His eyes widened. "That's _your_ kid?" Oops, I guess that part he didn't know. I guess I should give Ruth more credit.

"Uh, yeah, she is." I saw Kia walk out of the bathroom. She looked so cute. "Come here sweetie." I said and she started to walk over to me. I picked her up when she got close enough.

"Wow. I just thought she was some kid Ruth was minding. I didn't know she was _your _kid." He said.

"Well, she is. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go. I'm quite busy." I said and called Chigger and turned to leave. The kitten was still attached to Kia's blanket so I didn't have to worry about that. Well, I tried to leave, but someone put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Your not going anywhere Jess. Not until you tell us what has been going on." I sighed and plopped down on the nearest couch, still holding Kia.

"Fine." I knew there was no way of getting around it.

So, I told them about almost everything; _almost_.

"So, this is your kid, you've been living in Florida for the pastfive years, you work for the feds now, and you came back here for business. Oh, and you got knocked up while in Florida." Doug said. It was weird hearing him say something like 'got knocked up'. I didn't correct the last thing. I shot Ruth a look, but she still said it anyway.

"No, she didn't get knocked up in _Florida_." Doug still looked confused for a minute, but then took a look at Kia and stepped back, eyes wide.

"Are you serious!"

I kissed Kia's cheek and said, "Yeah."

"Holy crap." He said, but just replace the crap with a synonym that starts with an 's'.

We were all silent for about ten minutes and then Doug spoke up again.

"Does he know?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Jess, you have to tell him. It's not fair."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I said. I really didn't want to tell him. I couldn't. I mean, I left for his good and everyone else's and for something else that no one should ever know. But it seems like that has come back to haunt me too.

"Jess, he–" he stopped and took a deep breath.

"He went into depression after you left. He finally got out of it and continued on with his life," he let out that breath and then continued, "Jess, he may have gotten over that you left him, but he'll never get over his love for you."

That gave me quite a shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, he still loved me? After I left him? After everything he endured? Why?

I wanted to voice all of these thoughts, however, my voice picked that moment to malfunction, so all that came out was a croaky, "What?"

He sighed again, "Jess, he still loves you. Very much."

I leaned back on the couch and took everything in. How could he still love me? After all these years? I mean,five years is a long damn time.

Ruth, seeing my difficulty with speaking, got me a glass of water. It seemed to do the trick. Not as much as I would have liked, but good enough.

"I-I can't Doug." I said. "I want to, but I can't. I've caused him enough trouble as it is. It's just better he doesn't know about it."

"Jess! The man loves you for Christ's sake! You're just gonna sit there and let him pine for you? Go and tell him. Besides, I know you still love him too." He said with a grin on his face. Wait a second...

"Doug, how do you know all this? I mean, how do you know he loves me?" I asked.

"It's quite obvious Jess. He always asks about you whenever we see him. He does all of our car repairs for free. And Mike and I are pretty good friends with him too." He said all matter-of-factly.

"You guys are friends with him?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. After you left, he was so miserable, and since we were the only other men who knew you well, we comforted him and soon enough we became good friends with him."

"Wow," I said. What else could I say?

"Yeah. So, you gonna go tell him or what?"

I sighed. "What other choice do I have? You guys seem so hell-bent on me telling him."

"Fine," he said and wrote down the address of his apartment and the number and all, "and bring Kia with you."

I rolled my eyes and threw the extra key-card for my hotel at them. "Bring the dog and cat back to my hotel and feed them," I said picking up Kia and walking towards the door, "and find a name for the kitten too."

Then, I walked out the door and down to my rental. I got in and put Kia in the car seat and drove off.

* * *

**_Okay people, now its your turn to review._**

**_I want at least 8 reviews for this chapter for me to post chapter 9._**

_**♥n**_i_**c**_o**_l_**e**_♥_**


	9. Reunion

Oops. I can't believe I put this in the wrong story! Wow, that was a completeblonde moment. No offense to any blondes though. 

**Ahhhh** - 2 reviews? Thats a little to little. I have to know that people are actually reading it, you know.

**Koizak** - Yes, he still loves her. And NO, definitely NOT Doug and Ruth. You'll find out who her boyfriend is soon, even though it really has nothing to do with the plot.

**And a special thanks to**Wayretro, nikki007,**and** Smiley0925 **also reviewing this chapter.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9_**

I took the elevator up to the fourth floor, where Rob's apartment was.

When I got out of the elevator, Kia on my back, I walked to #421.

When I found it, I knocked on it.

A few minutes went by and I knocked again. The door swung open to reveal a very confused and surprised Rob.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied and looked at Kia, "what're you doing here?"

I sighed for about the millionth time today, "I came to talk."

"Oh," he said and stood aside, "come in."

I walked in and Rob shut the door.

I set Kia down on a sofa nearby and Rob sat on the couch opposite it. So, I took a seat next to him; not too close, but not too far.

"So, what exactly did you come to talk about Mastriani?" He looked in my eyes, with that half-amused, half-disgusted smile playing on his beautiful lips.

I smiled at him and said, "Whatever you like." I knew it would be best if I just answered the questions he wanted me to answer.

"Okay then, why did you leave me?" He asked right away.

"Before I answer that I just want you to know that I didn't just leave you; I left everyone I knew and loved." I gave him a comforting smile and leaned back into the couch.

"Now, why I left is a mixture of two reasons. One: I got a letter from, um.." I trailed off, trying to think of the name, "oh, yes, a Mr. Harold Franey."

He nodded, showing that the information was soaking in.

"Well, that letter said that if I didn't leave town -no the whole state -he'd kill everyone I knew and loved and then torture me."

"You got those kinds of letters all the time though. Why didn't you just go to Krantz?"

"Rob, that guy was wanted in over 40 countries, including ours, and he still has never been found."

"Seriously!" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Now that was the first reason I left. Now the second is sitting right in front of you." I said, not exactly pointing anywhere.

But he looked up and at Kia who was soundly sleeping.

He then looked at me skeptically, "What are you implying?"

I sighed and took a deep breath, "Kia's your daughter Rob."

He jumped off the couch and nearly fell back. I would have laughed in any other situation, but this was serious.

"B-but h-h-how is that p-possible? I couldn't have–"

I cut him off, "gotten me pregnant, Rob? Yes, you did. That one and only time."

He looked me in the eye, stunned. "Oh my god."

I looked at Kia and smiled. She was so cute. "Yeah. Well, I left three weeks after I found out I was pregnant," I looked back at Rob and stared him in the eye, "besides, you and I both know my parents would kill you if they ever found out." I laughed a bit at that. It wasn't really funny, but that's what I usually do when there is tension in the air.

Rob took a deep breath. "Jess, I-I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm really sorry. I guess there is nothing I can really say to you to show you my gratitude, but I really didn't think any of this would happen."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Rob, to tell you the truth, getting me pregnant is probably the best thing you've ever done for me."

That seemed to shock him a bit. But before he could speak, I said, "Kia is the best thing that has happened to me and if I had a chance to do this all over, I wouldn't. I love her so much."

He just looked at me and sat back down, but a little farther away than before.

"Rob," I said, scooting over and taking his hands in mine, "you remember that night don't you?" I grinned at the memory.

He looked at me - in my eyes - with a smile playing on his lips too. "How could I not?"

My grin just got bigger.

"And you remember how we pledged our love to each other?"

He nodded in assurance.

I leaned in closer so our faces were very close. "Well, for me that hasn't changed."

He seemed to register this information pretty fast, because he cupped my chin in his hand - which he had loosened from my grip - and kissed me. Oh, how I had been longing for one of his kisses again. Forfive years I hadn't let any man kiss me, let alone touch me. Forfive frigging years, I hadn't been kissed by Rob.

We were just sitting there kissing, until Rob pulled apart.

"Mastriani," he said, his breath very ragged and uneven, "I've waitedfive friggin years to kiss you like that and now that I have," he said, "I just wanna kiss you again."

I grinned at that little statement. I wanted to kiss him too, but there was just something missing...

"I love you Jess." He said, before closing the gap between us and giving me another mind-blowing smackaroo.

Before it was too late, I realized who else was in the room with us. I pulled back and said - in what breath I had left - "We can't do this in front of Kia."

He nodded and let go of my waist - when had that happened? Then, I pulled my arms from around his neck away - when did they get there?

"I love you too Rob," I said as he got up and wandered into his kitchen.

While he was in the kitchen, I pulled out my cell and called Krantz.

"Krantz." He said.

"Dr. K do you still need me to come to the diner at 5 tonight?" I asked.

"Why no. Since the thing at Crane and we talked about the stuff there. But I will need you to come up to Crane onMonday (it was Thursday). I'll call you later with the time. But for now you're free to do whatever you like, but I must advise you Jessica, don't go wondering about by yourself. Please have someone, preferably ofthe male variety, with you at all times. If you stay at your hotel, then that is fine, but if you are anywhere else, stay with someone. Please, Jessica." He seemed to be pleading and begging.

I smiled to myself and replied, "Sure thing Dr. K. I promise I won't. I'm not a stupid little sixteen year old girl anymore."

"Okay, then. See ya."

Did Krantz just say 'see ya'? I shivered inwardly. That was weird.

Rob had come back by now and was sitting next to me.

"So..." he said, all casually.

"So..." I replied looking at him, then at Kia, "I'm free until Monday. But Krantz wants me with someone at all times after what happened earlier. Preferably of the male variety," I said mocking Krantz's words.

He gave me one of those sexy half-amused half-disgusted smiles. "Okay, well what happened earlier, if you don't mind me asking."

"Uh, well..." I trailed off but then explained to him about the knife and the bombing and stuff.

"Jesus Christ," he said, "Krantz is right. If its alright with you, you can stay here and cancel your hotel room. I mean, so you don't have to spend the extra money."

I smirked at him, "That would be great Rob, really. But I have to go back to the hotel to get my stuff. I hope you don't mind the pets either. I mean, Chigger can be extremely annoying when he has to pee."

He chuckled and said, "No, I don't mind. I'll come with you. We better go before it gets dark."

With that, he made his way over to the front door. I picked up Kia and let her head rest on my shoulder as she slept.

* * *

**_That was only 5 reviews for the last chapter!_**

**_Please, if you want me to update, you have to review._**

**_I want to hit at least the 40 mark after this chapter._**

**_Review and you get another chapter!_**

**_♥_nicole_♥_**


	10. Mikey

_**I am very sorry for the confusion of the last chapter when I posted it on the other story. It was quite funny though, I admit. **_

**_Thank you to the people who reviewed Chapter 9 on my other story: _**LlamaDuck, nikki007, Quietly Losing Control, Ahhhh.

* * *

**siriusforeva** - I guess that chapter merits an 'Awww', but this chapter (10) most definitely does. 

**Koizak **- Yes, Rob still loves her and it was rather cute, but in a noncute way, if that makes any sense. Yeah... Anywho, you update _**Stolen Identity**_ soon as well.

**Miss Kaur **- Of course Rob likes Kia! But this chapter has the answer to your question.

**AxLoverCassie** - Thanks! And I hit 40 reviews! well, 44, if you count the ones on the other story where I accidentally posted chapter 9 on there.

**ALASKANCHIKKAz **- Thanks, and I'll try soon!

**KatieKat19** - Hey, thanks!

**rubberband11** - Thanks, and keep reviewing!

_**

* * *

Chapter 10 **_

"So she's my daughter." Rob said as we were packing up my things in my hotel room.

"Yes, she is," then as an afterthought, I added, "but I understand if you can't help me raise her. I mean, I don't know if you wanted to..." _Hmm... how do I put this? _I wanna get back together with him, but I don't know if he wants to get back with me. _What the hell am I saying? _The guy just told me he loved me - again.

"Are you kidding? She's my kid too Jess and I want to help you raise her. I want to learn to love her like you do." That really touched me. Aw...he's so sweet. _Why did I ever leave him?_

_Oh yeah, that._

_The stupid guy that wanted - wants - to kill me. _

_Forget about that Jess._

_Think about how you are moving into Rob's apartment and are in love with him again._

I finished packing up my crap and moved the bags near the door.

"You ready?" I asked Rob. He was laying on the bed playing with Kia and the little kitten. Ruth, Doug, and her boyfriend- who happened to be none other than Todd Mintz (surprising, I know) - picked a name for the kitten - Mittens. Not very original but hey, it's better than cat. Rob actually looked like he knew her for years (Kia, not Mittens), when he really only knew her for two days. Really, its amazing how these good things keep happening.

"Yeah," he said in a half-laugh.

He got off the bed and handed Kia to me while he took the bags from the door. I took Chigger's leash and Mittens. I picked up my briefcase with the files and crap and headed out the door.

I checked out while Rob was loading my luggage in his truck. Yeah, we took his car instead of driving my rental. But, of course, we took the car seat out so Kia was safe too.

* * *

"We can go out tomorrow and get a crib or whatever for Kia," Rob said when we were cooking some food in his kitchen.

_So much has happened today. I mean, Rob and I got back together after_5_ friggin years. I met up with my best friend and my oldest brother. I got threatened by an insane serial killer. All I have to do now is go see my mother and the rest of my family. Oh Joy!_

"Yeah, that'll be good. I'll just go to that furniture store down the road," It is a small, local furniture store, so it'll probably be really expensive. But who cares, I've got the money to spend it. I make more than Rob, but he owns his own business. Yeah, his uncle sold his garage to Rob and he decided to expand it and is the owner. He gets a lot of business too because he's supposedly the best mechanic in town. Supposedly though, "Kia can sleep with us tonight," Yeah, Rob and I are sleeping in the same bed. Hey, we love eachother and there is absolutely no problem with that. Kia will sleep between us on his king size bed, so there will be no kissing tonight. But for tomorrow night...

"Alright. Well, you gotta go see the rest of your family tomorrow. Trust me, they'll be thrilled to see you."

"I believe you honey. But for now...we have all this time to ourselves..." I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him on his lips. He returned the little kiss, but had to go back to cooking.

I guess you're wondering what I was doing. I was tidying up his kitchen. The man may have nice clean bathrooms and bedrooms, but the kitchen is a pig-stye.

"This isn't the time or place Mastriani, you know that," he said with a smirk playing on his deliciously scrumptious lips, "I'll take you over to your parent's house tomorrow after we get the bed."

"Sounds like a plan."

Rob smiled and turned off the heat on the stove-top.

"Its done. Take as much as you want." He said, going over to the fridge to get drinks.

"Kay." I said, grabbing three plates and plopping some of the lovely looking food on them. I took them over to the table where Rob and Kia were already sitting. I sat down too. I looked across at Rob and now it seemed like we were a family.

We ate the delicious food and just sat there talking. Kia was just listening I guess because she kept looking at the speaker when they were talking.

I was really bored and needed some entertainment, so I slipped my one foot out of my slipper and rubbed it up and down Rob's shin. He seemed to like this, if his huge grin was any indication.

Then I put both of my feet in his lap. I wasn't really expecting him to do anything but he began massaging them. And let me tell you, that felt GOOD.

"Ya like that?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." I said in reply. I was on the verge of moaning it felt so good.

Rob stopped and gently removed my feet from his lap. He got up and washed the plates and glasses.

"Kia, you wanna go watch TV honey?" She nodded and ran toward the living room.

"Kia," I called from the kitchen, after I heard Spongebob come on, "we're gonna be unpacking the rest of my stuff okay honey?" I heard her yell an okay.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Rob smirking down at me. "You learn fast, young Jedi."

You gotta admit, that was pretty funny. However, it was no excuse for my huge fit of giggles. I was giggling so much that Rob had to pick me up and carry me to his - our - room

Once we were in there, I was still giggling away, so he came over and started kissing me. I stopped giggling right away. I just concentrated on kissing him.

Pretty soon we were nearly naked - no shirts or pants, just undergarments.

However, someone had to go and ruin our lovely moment.

I heard the door to his apartment open and close, but I really thought nothing of it. Well, that is until someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Wilkins, you in there?" Okay, who the hell is that?

Rob stopped kissing me. He stayed quiet until whoever was at the door knocked again.

"Hold on!" He yelled and threw his pants on.

"Who is that?" I whispered.

He hesitated, "Uh, no one you know."

"Wilkins, who the hell is there with you?" The mystery person asked, "and who's kid is that in the other room?"

"Just hold on!" He yelled back.

Rob threw my clothes at me and told me to put them on. I did and then he opened his door.

"Dude, what the hell?" I heard the guy ask. Wait...that voice sounds familiar...

I was sitting on the bed and the guy and Rob came in.

When the guy saw me, he stopped. Wait a second, "Mike?"

"Jess?"

I jumped off the bed, "Oh my god! Mike, is that really you?"

I ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. I missed him so much.

"Yeah, it is. But what the hell are you doing here?" He looked at Rob and then back at me. "Ooh, I see. Well sorry for interrupting but something happened down at the garage."

"What?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, it seems some of the tools have gone missing and there is this weird knife in one of the offices." Mike answered.

Then it hit me, "Weird knife? What was it shaped like?" I asked

"Um, a lightning bolt." Oh, no.

"Oh my god."

"What?" They both asked in unison.

BAM!

"Mommy!" I heard Kia scream. She ran toward me and hugged my legs. I picked her up and hugged her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Probably the kids blowing up firecrackers and cherry bombs. They've been doing that a lot lately." I wasn't so sure though.

"Um, Jess, who is that?" Mike asked, gesturing towards Kia.

I sighed, "My daughter. Her name is Kia."

"Y-you have a kid?"

"Yeah," I wasn't going to tell him about Rob unless he asked and so far so good, "how are you and Claire doing?"

"We're engaged."

"Really? Oh my god, congratulations." Wow, Mikey and Claire are growing up.

"Yeah. So who's the dad?" Uh oh. I know looking at Rob would be a dead giveaway but I just had to see how he reacted.

So, I looked at Rob. He was already looking at me. To my relief, Rob answered, "Me."

Okay, to say Mike looked shocked would be the biggest understatement of the century.

He was quiet for a few minutes, until he decided to break the silence he created.

"So, now you guys are living together?"

"Uh, basically. We just got my stuff from the hotel today. I only came back here for FBI business, but I ended up bumping into various people and let's just say that now Kia has a daddy to help raise her too."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah."

"Well, lets go to the garage before the guys get freaked out." Rob said. Mike headed out, I guess to his car. I grabbed Kia and followed Rob down to his truck.

* * *

**_Is 10 reviews too much too ask for?_**

**_If so, oh well, I want to hit 50 reviews. Please?_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**

**§**_**nicol**e_**§**


	11. Kidnapped

Ahhhh**_ - About the sex thing, Yeah, they probably would have. But its not like the kid was going to walk in. Mike only came in because he had a key to the apartment. But you can't tell me that your parents haen't had sex while you were in the house. My brother actually walked in on them one time. I'm sure as hell glad it wasn't me. Um..yeah, back on track. They would have had sex if Mike didn't come in. But they were apart for five years! Lots of emotion there. Oh, and thatnks for being the first reviewer of Chapter 10._**

Hikegan-sama**_- I'm sure you are a good writer. Just put your mind to it._**

_**And a special thanks to all of the other people who reviewed Chapter 10:**_ LlamaDuck, nikki007, rubberband11, Koizak, sassystar678, metamorphosis00, siriusforeva, AxLoverCassie,_** and**_ iluvmybeagle.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 11_**

"Ms. Mastriani, I think you might want to see this," said one of the officers who came to investigate at the garage.

"Fine," I said in an aggravated tone. I already saw the damn knife in the office, which was exactly the same as the other one.

I followed the officer into the office and he handed me a piece of paper. I took it and the first thing that came to my mind when I saw the writing was '_Oh, not another one_'

I read the note and this is what it said:

Lightning Girl,

Have you thought about my offer yet, my dear?

If you don't decide soon, someone you know is gonna die.

You know what I look like, so find me.

Sincerely,

Your Old Pal

Yourold pal? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Then, something that Krantz had said earlier hit me. _Do you recognize the name Jessica? _The name. Oh my god! His name, his real name, was not Tim Shunt, it was James Bloomfield. That was the guy who threatened me years ago. That was the guy that was wanted in over 40 countries. That was the guy that took so many innocent lives. _And now he wants to kill me._

Then, something that Krantz had said earlier hit me. The name. Oh my god! His name, his real name, was not Tim Shunt, it was James Bloomfield. That was the guy who threatened me years ago. That was the guy that was wanted in over 40 countries. That was the guy that took so many innocent lives. 

That was when Rob walked in. He saw the note in my hands and probably noticed that my hands were shaking and that my face had considerably paled. He rushed over to me and just as I was about to fall over from shock, he caught me.

I think he read the note because a minute later, he was stroking my hair and saying things like "Oh Jess, no..." and "Jess, don't worry, we'll get over this."

I may have been in shock and isolated from the outside world, but inside I was succumbed in my thoughts. Then I thought of Kia. KIA!

"Rob!" I said, snapping out of it. I think I may have startled him a bit, if him nearly falling out of his chair was any sign. "Rob, where's Kia?"

He looked at me and then replied to my question. "She's in the other room with the other officer." What a specific answer...

"I need her Rob." I said.

He nodded and got up and out of his chair. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. We walked into the 'other' room and found a police officer tied to the chair and gagged. He had many abrasions on his arms and face. I looked all around for Kia and found her nowhere. Then, on a rickety, old desk in the corner, there was a piece of paper. _Is that...? No, it can't be Jess._ I tried to reassure myself, but as I picked the paper up and read what was written there, I felt my whole world fall apart.

Lightning Girl,

You are a very difficult woman to get a hold of.

You are also very difficult to convince.

So, I am deeply sorry for taking your precious baby, but there was no other way to make you come to me.

If you don't come, she'll die.

Believe it or not, sweetheart, you are in a life or death situation.

Yours Truly,

Jimmy

When I finished it, the first thought that came into my mind was 'Who the hell is Jimmy?' Then, all my recent discoveries came back to me. Jimmy, James Bloomfield, was going to kill my baby girl - my pride and joy - my life.

I vaguely remember Rob taking the note from me and then picking em up and carrying me to a car.

ThenI heard sirens in the distance.

Then voices that seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't quite place them.

"She's in shock."

"Oh dear. He took her daughter?"

"Yeah. And he tied up, gagged, and beat a cop."

"My lord, this is serious. She is the only one who can help her...and you."

"What?"

"Don't you see, its only a matter of time before he comes after you too. He obviously knows how much she cares for you."

"Oh...but how can she help us? I mean, what can she do?"

"The visions Mr. Wilkins. Jessica says that her powers haven't been functioning correctly now. She says that she is getting nothing on this guy. There is obviously something in her past with him."

That was when I woke from my trance - a.k.a. shock - and realized who the voices were - Rob and Dr. K.

"Jess?"

"Rob? What's going on?"

"Jess, they are taking you to a safe house." WHAT!

"WHAT! NO! Its me he wants Rob! I'm not just gonna let him kill my daughter. She means the world to me Rob. I'm not gonna let anything happen to her. I'm her mother, I'm supposed to protect her and now look what happened!" I screamed. I felt warm tears running down my face. Great, I was crying.

"Jess, honey, calm down. Just listen to me. We'll get through this together, okay baby?"

I nodded, but I still couldn't just sit back and watch some lunatic torture my baby.

"Rob, I can't. If i don't go, he's gonna kill her. This isn't some amateur. He obviously knows what he's doing. He's a serial killer, Rob!"

He sighed. "I know, Jess. The thing is, I don't wanna see you get hurt. I_can't_ see you get hurt." He said the last part mostly to himself.

"I'm sorry Rob, but I have to do this." I said in a low whisper. I didn't want him mourning over me if i got killed.

He just looked me in the eye and said in as equally a quiet tone as mine, "Then I'm coming with you."

He can't! I was just about to voice this opinion when he put a finger to my lips and whispered, "No buts, I'm coming with you no matter what. There's nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind."

I just nodded. I knew i wasn't winning this argument, so I didn't make an attempt to.

Rob and I talked with Krantz for a while, trying to come up with a course of action. We did make a plan - and a pretty good one too - but the only problem was that I didn't know where the guy was and my powers seemed to have gone on a hiatus.

That was when something weird happened.

Krantz had shown me the knife again. For some odd reason, I had wanted to see the knife again. In fact, I demanded to see it because Krantz said no the first few times I asked him. When he finally got it out and showed it to me, I ran my fingers along the lighting bolt shaped blade. This is the freaky part: As I was running my fingers along the blade, I got a vision. And suddenly, I knew where little Jimmy was.

* * *

**_Now all you need to do is review!_**

**_♥nicole♥_**


	12. Plan A

_**Many thanks to **_nikki007, siriusforeva, oricle101, iluvmybeagle, rubberband11, sassystar678, Hikegan-sama, Ginny Weasley's Double, **_and_** TheSheps, _**for reviewing the previous chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dedicated to **nikki007 **for being the first reviewer of Chapter 11

_**Chapter 12**_

Rob and I were on his bike riding down the highway.

I looked behind me just to make sure I could still see Krantz's black SUV. It was still there thank god.

I guess I should explain.

Rob and I were putting our plan into action. We were going to Jimmy and Krantz was following us but keeping a good distance.

About a half hour later we arrived at a spot in a wooded area. Rob parked his bike right outside just in case we needed to make a quick getaway.

I looked at Rob and he was looking at me. I saw something on his face that completely confused me. Was that...fear? Was Rob really scared? If Rob was scared then this whole thing must be pretty bad. Rob's not the type who gets scared. He's usually scared for people. Like one time he told me his mom was in a car accident and that was the scariest thing that had ever happened to him, aside from the time the True Americans tried to hurt me. Wait...he's scared for...me? Oh jeez.

"Rob..." I said softly looking into his fog-colored eyes.

He gave me a hard look. "No, Jess. I'm not leaving you. If you go, I go. End of story, there's nothing you can do to convince me."

I felt tears coming on. _Great, I was gonna cry_. "Rob, I know I can't make you turn back, but just don't be scared for me. It just makes this all the more scarier when your afraid."

He pulled me toward him and gave me a quick, light kiss. "I'll try baby. Its just I can't help it. I love you Jess and I just wouldn't be able to deal with myself if anything happened to you."

"I love you too Rob." I said. I kissed him this time. It was a little weird kissing the guy you loved in the middle of the woods in the dark, all alone, with murderers on the loose...

"Sorry to interrupt." Said a voice from behind us. We both spun around. There was a man there. We couldn't see what he looked like because of the lack of light. However, I knew exactly who he was. He was Jimmy. Jimmy, the guy who killed 21+ innocent people. The guy who kidnapped my baby girl. The guy who threatened my loved ones. And the guy who wants me dead.

I got up my courage and said, just above a whisper, "Where's my daughter?"

"Oh, she's safe and sound." He said all innocently.

I glared at him. "Take me to her," I commanded, "NOW!"

I was pissed off. Soon I'd be way past the boiling point.

He chuckled a little. Then he stepped in a clearing and we could see his face. _Man, this guy is ugly. He needs some soap or something to clean up his grossly crusted, disgusting face. _

Then his face grew hard.

"Don't worry girly, like I said before, your baby is fine," he said in an icy tone, "It's you that you should be worrying about."

The next thing I knew someone was grabbing me from behind and trying to drag me away. I kicked and screamed, hoping Krantz would hear. I saw Rob being mauled by three other guys bigger than him. Three on one is totally not fair. _Dr. K, where are you?_

I loosened myself from whoever grabbed me and turned around and socked him in the face. They stumbled back and fell to the ground, with blood gushing from their nose.

"Don't ever touch me again," I yelled at him, and then under my breath I said, "Fucking bastard."

I guess I shouldn't have celebrated that little victory too soon, though.

Because I then felt something hard came in contact with the back of my head and then excruciating pain soaring through my skull. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

* * *

**_Okay, now its your turn to review._**

**_I'll try and update as soon as I can. I promise. But I do have a bunch of other fics I need to update so it might be a bit._**

**_nicole_**


	13. Plan B

_oricle101_- Ok, weird review. But if you are gonna criticize me, at least give some helpful tips. It brings down people's self esteem when you say things like 'its sappy' and 'very suspenseful...sort of'.

_Everyone else_ - thanks a bunch for reviewing.

Warning: This chapter has a lot of 'mature' stuff in it. So if you can'thandle sexual contact of any kind and bad words, then please don't read this.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 13_**

"Jess?" I heard someone say. I wonder who that is. Sounds like a kind person. Maybe I should open my eyes to find out. I want to but my eyelids feel so heavy its almost unbelievable. I guess I should give some reply that I am awake - partially.

"Hmm?" I mumbled. My response echoed through the room. Gee, I wonder where I am. Can't be somewhere to good, since its pretty chilly here. Or maybe I'm just in a freezing cabin in Alaska. Yeah, I'll stick with that.

"Jess? Are you okay?" I heard the same person ask. They seemed like a kind, concerned, and caring person. I also knew that they were definitely not a woman. I really wanted to open my eyes to see who this was, but I didn't have the willpower or strength.

I didn't answer. I mean, I wanted to but what was I gonna say to them? I was in a bit of pain, but I felt okay too.

However, I guess my lack of answer worried the guy. "Jess? Can you hear me?" he asked with worry clearly laced in his kind voice.

"Yeah," I managed to croak out. I hadn't realized that my throat was that dry - or sore.

"Jess? Do you – do you know who I am?" he asked. He seemed nervous, anxious, and very hurt. What did I do? I was trying as hard as I could to answer his questions, even though they were one-word or one-noise answers.

"I dunno," I answered. His voice did sound a little familiar now that I think about it.

"Jess! Wake up!" he yelled. That startled me a bit. Actually, it startled me a lot. It startled me enough to open my eyes and fully wake up. Before I was in a sort of trance or something and kinda out of it.

As I looked around the room I was in, I noticed it was dark - and cold - and completely disgusting. Then I looked at the guy in front of me.

"Rob?" I heard myself ask. It was him. He was here with me. God dammit, why didn't I recognize his voice before? And where the hell were we?

"Jess?" he said with more belief in his voice and something I couldn't quite place in his eyes. He looked at me very intently and then hugged me very tightly. "Don't you ever do that to me again," he whispered in my hair.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I was gonna cry again. _Again_.

That was when all the memories came flooding back. Oh god! _KIA!_ I pulled away from Rob and stood up.

"Jess, what are you doing?" he asked. I could tell he was confused, just by the way he said it.

"We need to get out of here, Rob," I stated. I was trying to remain calm, cool, and collected, even though what I felt inside was completely the opposite.

"You don't think I've tried, Jess?" he asked. He looked at me with his lovely fog-colored eyes and came over to me.

"We can keep trying!" I yelled. I was crying now. All the tears that had welled up in my eyes a moment ago spilled. I went over to the door and kicked it and punched it and even threw myself against it, but it was solid steel and wasn't going to budge anytime soon.

"Jess, I've tried everything I can think of. We're just gonna have to wait," he said sorrowfully. I just let myself fall to the ground. Before I hit the ground, Rob caught me and brought me back over to the bed we were on before. Why they had a bed in here, I'll never know.

"Wait for w-what?" I finally replied.

He looked into my eyes and answered, "For Krantz to come and find us...or someone else," he said the last part almost so it was inaudible. I heard it though, and it was the way he said it that made me realize, 'Oh god, Jimmy.'

I looked into Rob's calming eyes to find that they weren't so calm at the moment. What was wrong? This guy is usually so brave and calm and everything I am not. Why does he have to do this now? Knowing that he is scared makes everything all the more frightening.

"Jess, its okay," he said softly. He was rubbing my back and had an arm wrapped around my stomach, "we're gonna get out of this together, baby."

Boy did I want to believe him, too. He sounded so sure of himself and everything, but I knew the reality of our situation. Getting out alive and well was pretty unlikely, considering we had a serial killer in our vicinity.

"How do you know?" I asked him. I didn't really want to contradict him, but I had to know why he was so sure of this.

He looked me in the eye. I saw hope in his eyes. Hope for us, I guess.

"I just know, baby, okay? I know we'll get out of this alright and we will have Kia with us too," he answered.

And oh god did I want to believe him too. But there's that little thing called denial. Yeah, that's what I was in.

"Jess, just trust me on this, okay?" he asked.

Trust Rob? I knew I could trust him on anything. So I guess I should trust him on this. Besides, it not like I've got anything to lose. So, I nodded.

"Good," he said, "now we just have to wait, Jess. And if you know who comes before Krantz, then we'll just have to think up a plan."

"Okay," I said meekly. I was scared. Rob was here, but still that didn't take the fear of the situation away. I wasn't really afraid for myself. I was afraid for Kia and what they could be doing to her. My little baby is suffering because of me.

Scared as I was, I knew I had to be brave. So I smiled - what I hoped was - a courageous smile. I guess it looked good enough like one, because Rob embraced me and gave me one of the most heartfelt hugs ever. God, it was great to be with him again, even if we were in a disgusting place in the middle of nowhere.

We discussed our plans in hushed tones just in case someone was listening in. It wasn't a great plan, and Rob didn't really like it, but it was all we had. I was to be used as bait.

¤-§-¤-

About an hour later, we heard the steel door creak open and someone stepped in. I knew who it was before I even saw their face. Their presence was disturbing enough.

Jimmy was here. He was going to try and do something horrible to me - and Rob.

He stepped into the light - it wasn't artificial, it was the moonlight coming through the very tiny window with bars on it. He looked the same as before, but with a more smug look about him. I could see he changed his clothes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red-and-white striped shirt.

Something shiny was clipped about his jeans. I squinted to look at it. I recognized it as a knife. I gulped. Oh, my god.

I think Rob noticed it too, because he whispered in my ear, "It'll be alright, I won't let anything happen to you," and he squeezed my hand. I tried to let those words encourage me, but it only served to make me more anxious and nervous. Not because I didn't trust him, but because I knew what this guy was going to do to me if our plan didn't work.

"Get up!" Jimmy growled. God, cranky much?

I got up and slowly walked towards him. I didn't dare look back at Rob. If I did, I knew I'd do something I would've regretted. So, I went towards Jimmy, who was already walking out the door. I followed him out.

As soon as we were about ten feet from the cabin - I guess - that we were in, Jimmy said, "I know what you're up to, and you're not gonna get away with it."

I looked at him. Be brave Jess, be brave, just like the Brave Little Toaster. If he can do it, so can you.

I stood my ground and gazed at him. He was tensed up in anger.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You know damn well what I mean!" he yelled at me. I heard rustling in the bushes nearby and an owl hoot. Run while you can little animals, before he gets you. At least you can, if I do, he'll stab me.

"Um..." I said. Very intelligent, I know.

"Just shut up and do as I say," he said. We were approaching another cabin that was a ways away.

"Okay," I mumbled. I knew it was better to just obey him than to fight.

We were now in the cabin and he was leading me into a small room. It had a few dim lights in it and another guy was there.

"Now, I'm going to show you a few pictures, Lighting Girl, and you better tell me where they are. Or else," he said. I didn't have to ask what the 'or else' was. I already knew.

He thrusted a few pictures at me. Two were of middle-aged men and the other was a very young girl. "Who are they?" I heard myself ask.

"It doesn't matter! Just fucking find them!"

Okay.

I tried to come up with something. Nothing came.

"Do you have anything of these people? Like an article of clothing or something?" I asked. If I wasgonna find these people, then I needed to do it right.

"What do I look like? A thrift shop? Just find them!" he yelled.

"Alright, I'll try," I said. I tried again, but nothing came.

I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, nothing's coming."

"Bullshit! You're not trying hard enough!"

"I am trying! You can't expect me to do it in a mere five minutes! It takes TIME!" I yelled back. However, this only served to make him more angry.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth, "we'll take a different approach.

That didn't sound good...

"Take off your clothes," he commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!" he yelled again.

I didn't want to, but what choice did I have?

I began undressing. I folded my clothes very slowly, trying to buy some time. When I got down to my bra and underwear, I estimated that I'd been here for a half hour. Rob must realize something is up by now.

"Take off ALL of your clothes," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just DO IT!"

"Okay," I replied. I began unclipping my bra. I turned around, so no one could see. Then I took my underwear off. I was bare naked in the middle of a room in a cabin and the middle of nowhere. Oh, and did I mention it was freezing? Yeah, it was beyond freezing. I was getting goosebumps EVERYWHERE. Hint hint. You know, this wasn't very nice. Assholes.

"Turn around," he said.

I didn't.

"NOW!" he commanded.

I did. I covered up my breasts and crossed my legs.

"Let me take a good look at you."

I didn't move my arms or my legs. So, he came over and did it for me. I tried to struggle, but then I remembered my life and Kia's life were at stake.

He came very close to me ad started touching me in places that weren't very appropriate. I tried pushing him away but he kept flashing his knife at me. That was when I froze and let him touch me. Not that I enjoyed it. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to rape me. And I couldn't do a thing about it, unless Rob came in time.

"You know," he said, "you are a really beautiful girl. It's too bad you're gonna go to waste."

Come on Rob, hurry up.

Then, he wrapped his hands around my waste and pulled me into him. He started kissing me. I immediately pulled away. Ack!

"Do ths with me. If you don't I just have to press this little button," he said pointing at the remote next to us, "and your daughter will be killed."

I quivered in fear - inside - but outside I obeyed. He kissed me and I had no choice but to kiss back. He started stroking my breasts and putting his hands all over my butt. It was very unnerving, but it was either this or Kia would die.

All of a sudden, he pushed me onto an old, disgusting couch that I hadn't even known was there and he started unzipping his pants. His pants were off and then he whipped it out. Yeah, just whipped out his nasty dick and came near me with it.

He was on top of me now and about to stick that thing in me.

Then the door burst open.

* * *

_**Review and I shall update. **_

_**☼nicole☼**_


	14. The Rescue

hpfreak457 _**-**_ _**Okay, I seriously don't think that was short. But whatever, its your opinion.**_

iluvmybeagle _**- Yeah, I wasn't going to put that in there. Then I thought, what the hell.**_

SingingSoftly _**- Read and find out. Heehee.**_

siriusforeva _**- Well, she wasn't exactly raped. She was ALMOST raped, but someone came in to save her before the evil guy did rape her.**_

ryan91 _**- Sorry, I was in a moment. And I guess that's what came of it.**_

oricle101 _**- So sorry about that. Anyway, that was probably the worst thing I've ever had in any of my fics, so yeah, sorry.**_

nikki007 _**- Thanks for reviewing!**_

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I swear to you that the next chapter will be longer and fluffier. MUCH fluffier. **_**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 14_**

"Step away from her," I heard a stern, familiar voice command. He was obviously talking to Jimmy, who almost raped me.

I know I'm being all nonchalant about this, but I was truly terrified. I mean, he almost raped me. Frightening.

Jimmy stepped away and pulled up his pants. Thank god, too. Eww, if I ever had to see that again, I would seriously die. Eww . . .

The person who had come to my rescue stepped into view.

"ROB!" I yelled and ran into his arms, knowing that I was still fully nude. Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure Rob didn't care. I was so happy to see him. I could really care less what I was wearing - which was nothing, apparently.

Rob hugged me and stroked my hair. He still had a gun pointed in Jimmy's direction. Jimmy was frozen and backed up against one of the far walls.

Rob took off his jacket and gave it to me. I thanked him and put it on. God, I was FREEZING! I certainly couldn't have gotten my clothes that were strewn across the room now. First, Jimmy could have grabbed me again and I certainly didn't want him to touch me EVER again. So, yeah, I just settled for Rob's jacket.

"Krantz is coming," he whispered in my ear.

Thank God. FINALLY this guy would be sent to jail where he belonged. I wouldn't have to see his ugly face again. And he'd probably be placed under high security or even given the death sentence for how many people he killed. The death sentence was actually one of the punishments in Indiana.

A few moments later, Krantz and his team arrived, armed and dangerous. They got Jimmy and handcuffed him. They dragged him into a police truck - not a car.

We watched him be taken away, along with some of his fellow criminals. I knew that I wouldn't be seeing him again, ever. And I was so unbelievably thankful for that. After they took him away, I went back in there to get my clothes. Rob came and blocked the door for me so I could get changed.

After I was in my old clothes again, I gave Rob his jacket back. Well, I tried. But he told me to keep it because it was chilly out.

We went over to Krantz who had Kia. God, I was so scared of what they would've done to her. If something did happen, I'd never forgive myself. Ever.

I hugged her tight to me and silently thanked god.

I seriously think she was being suffocated by me though. So, you know, I just held her instead of hugged her to death. Then Rob came over to her and gave her a hug. I could tell he really loved her, despite the fact that he only met her not too long ago.

Rob, Kia and I went back to Rob's - well, I guess it was mine too - place and settled in. I put Kia to bed and then Rob and I went to bed. Well, not right away.

We did the usual, you know, changed, brushed our teeth, and then laid down in bed. Well, then I rolled over and kissed Rob. He responded pretty quickly and then we were off. That is, until I realized how much noise we were making.

Then we just settled for spooning.

And soon we fell asleep, happily. Things were finally going good for once. I had the love of my life, a daughter, and a great job. Now all I had to do was reunite with my family.

* * *

**_Again, I am sorry for the really shortness of this chapter. I just wanted the rescue to be quick and to the point. For the next chapter, however . . . . . . . _**

**_Well, I guess you'll have to wait and find out. Oh, and review, or else I'm not gonna update. Sorry, I haven't been getting as many reviews lately. _**

**_Well, I think that's because whenever I update now, my story doesn't show up in the category. You only see it under my name and that's it. And its extremely ANNOYING!_**

_**Oh, and all the stuff you recognize from the**_ 1-800 series _**is disclaimed to**_ Meg Cabot_**, the supreme teen books author.**_

**_Love,_**

**_Nickel (Nicole)_**


	15. Blissful

**_I promised a long chapter, so here it is. Albeit it might have taken a while, but its here nonetheless._**

**_Sadly, this is the last chapter. However, I WILL be making a squel EVENTUALLY._**

**_Thank you to ALL of my reviewers. You guys ROCK. _**

* * *

Chapter 15

We - Rob and I - decided to go visit everyone the next day. Yeah, I was exhausted from the almost being raped thing the night before, but I so badly wanted to see everyone. And Rob wanted me and him to see his mom, since he hadn't visited her in a while. A while for him is like a week.

So yeah, we went to my old house, where Rob said everyone still was.

To say they all looked shocked would be a gigantic understatement.

We arrived there at about noon that day. I held Kia and Rob walked next to me. I went up to ring the doorbell. But when I was about to, someone swung the door open. I guess they were about to go out, because they seemed a bit startled that someone was standing there. That someone being me - and Kia and Rob.

And the person that swung the door open happened to be Mike. I guess he was visiting mom and dad for a bit and was just leaving.

"Jess?"

"Uh, yeah, I finally came," I said weakly.

"Oh, well that's great. I mean, I didn't think you'd come since what happened to you last night. Mom and Dad don't know what happened, though. I think they'd have a coronary if they heard," he said. Yeah, I knew what he meant. I mean, they'd be shocked as hell, not that I was almost raped, but that I was actually in town. Thank god they didn't put my name in the article that was in the newspaper. I mean, I didn't think they would, considering I kind of threatened the journalist, but whatever.

"Yeah, thank god they didn't hear," I said.

Then Mike actually acknowledged that Rob and Kia were there.

"Hey, man, how are ya?" he asked Rob. Rob was holding Kia now. God, I can't believe I ever left this guy. I mean, look at how great he is with kids. And look at the body.

"Not bad, you?" Rob replied politely.

"Eh, I'm good," Mike said. It seems as if he has picked up an actual southern accent. I mean, before he'd say 'I'm well' or 'How are you?' instead of 'How are ya?'. Yeah, so there is a definite change in him.

"How's my little niece doing?" he asked, and took her out of Rob's arms. Rob didn't mind. I mean, this is my brother we're talking about. For all I know, he could have kids of his own.

Mike was tickling Kia and she was giggling. "I take that as an 'I'm just dandy'," he said.

I heard footsteps approaching the door.

Mike turned around and then turned back to me. Then he opened the door wider. And there was my dad. He didn't look any different from when I last saw him.

Boy did his face light up when he saw me, though. God, he was ECSTATIC.

"Jess?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, dad, its me," was my stunning reply.

And then he enveloped me in a gigantic hug, that practically cut off my air supply.

"Dad, you're squishing me," I breathed out - well, breathe is a strong word for it, more like coughed.

"Oh," he let me go and then turned to Rob. He gave him an awkward hug - you know the kind, the one men give other men with the pat on the back and all.

Then he saw Kia in Mike's arms. "Well, who is this?" he asked.

"Um, dad, that's Kia, my daughter," I answered.

He looked back at me in shock. "Your d-daughter?" he choked out.

"Uh huh," I said. I knew the inevitable question was going to be asked. You know the one.

"Oh," he said, "well, then who is the father?" And there you have it. The inevitable question has been asked. What a surprise.

"Um, well," I sighed, "Rob is."

I looked at Rob and he looked quite uncomfortable. I mean, I guess I would too, if my girlfriend's father just found out that I was the father of said girlfriend's kid.

"Well, how can that be? I mean, this child is at least four years old and you have only been back in town for —" he stopped. I guess he realized what really happened, "Oh."

I chose not to say anything. I figured silence was best.

Mike was still awkwardly standing there. He handed Kia back to Rob. "Well, it was great seeing you guys again, but I have to go," he said and ran to his car in the driveway.

My dad was looking at me with shock written all over his face. I guess he couldn't believe his little girl had sex before marriage.

"Um," I broke the strange silence, "where is mom, dad?"

"Oh, she's inside," he replied.

"Can we go in and see her?"

"Uh, sur—" he stopped again. "Actually, why don't you meet us at Mastriani's in a bit. I'm sure if your mother saw you with a kid and Rob, she'd have a coronary," he said.

"Um, okay," I said and turned around to leave.

But my dad grabbed my shoulder, and spun me back around. "It was really great seeing you again, honey, but you know your mom."

Yeah, I did know her. She's be giving me death hugs and kisses and all before I could escape.

"I know, dad," I said, "we'll meet you there in a half hour?" I asked.

He nodded his head, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and went back inside.

I turned to look at Rob. "Well that was interesting."

"You're telling me. I swear I thought he was going to kill me when he found out about Kia," he said.

I laughed, and continued walking to my rental car. "Yeah, well, I thought he was going to squeeze me to death with that hug," I replied.

He chuckled.

Rob had a nice laugh. It was warm and just...nice. It was something that I loved to hear.

We got in the car, strapped Kia in the car seat, and took off toward Mastriani's. We'd be there way before my mom and dad, but whatever. Too bad Kia was in the car. We could have gotten some precious 'alone' time if she wasn't. But, you know, I have my priorities.

We arrived at Mastriani's about five minuted later.

Rob said his mom was working tonight and he wanted me to see her. So, as we walked in, he led me to the back, where the employees were.

God, I had missed this place.

I can't believe I ever left this.

"Jess?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

I spun around and was soon enveloped in the arms of Mary Wilkins. I hugged her back and tried not to cry. I'm not really one to cry, but when one sees someone they haven't seen for years, what can you expect?

"Oh, Jess, I missed you so much!" she said. On the word 'much', she squeezed me as hard as she could. Which was actually quite a bit.

"I missed you too, Mrs. Wilkins," I replied in a strangled voice. It wasn't really the reunion that caused that. It was more of the being squeezed to death.

"Call me Mary, dear," she said and squeezed me even more.

"Mom," Rob said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, honey," she apologized to me.

"No, its okay," I assured her.

God, this was weird.

Then, as if she just noticed her, Mrs. Wilkins - I mean, Mary - looked at Kia. "And who is this adorable little girl?" she cooed.

I shot Rob a what-do-I-say? look. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Big help you are.

"Um, Mary," I started. God this was hard - harder than I expected. "This is Kia."

She just looked at me and smiled. "What an adorable name. Kia. I like it."

I smiled. But I knew she wanted to know WHO it was. Meaning, why she was with me.

"Mary, this is my daughter," I blurted out.

There. I said it. Happy?

"Oh?" she said and looked over at Rob, who was looking mighty guilty, by the way.

She narrowed her eyes at Rob and said, "Rob, is there something I should know?"

When she said that, he looked even more guilty, if that was even possible.

He looked at me and gave me a hazy smile. Then he looked back at his mom and said, "Um, well, apparently Kia is my daughter too."

I swear, his mom's eyes must have literally gone an inch out of her head. She was that surprised.

Seriously.

And there I was, grinning sheepishly.

Then Mary smiled and said, jokingly, "And when did this happen? Couldn't have been recently."

Rob and I exchanged glances.

Mary laughed.

"Mom..." Rob complained. When he said it, it sounded like 'moooooooo-oooooooom'. You know, like a teenager does when their parents embarrass them or won't get them something they REALLY want.

And then Mary goes, "So, when's the wedding?"

I swear, MY eyes must have gone an inch - no, TWO inches - out of my head. I mean, I was THAT shocked.

And this was my educated reply, "Um, Mrs–uh, I mean, Mary, uh, we haven't, um, thought about that yet."

She gave me a knowing smile. Then she went over to Rob and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She came back over to me and hugged and kissed me and then did the same to Kia.

"Well, I have to get back to work, kids," she said, and disappeared through the kitchen doors.

Rob and I glanced at each other.

Okay, that was . . . interesting . . .

Rob was still staring at the spot where she last was standing.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Uh, Rob, did something happen while I was gone?"

He snapped out of it and his gaze landed on little ol' me. "No, Mastriani. She just missed you is all. As did I," he answered.

Oh.

Well, I guess that explains it. I mean, if the way she squeezed me to death was any indication. And how she said she missed me. You can't skip that part.

Then I realized that must've taken a good twenty minutes and we should probably get a table.

"Come on, Rob," I said and tugged at his arm. He smiled and followed close behind.

But, you know, not too close to the point where he couldn't stare at my ass.

I swear, that thing has gotten HUGE over the years. My butt, I mean.

Not that you really needed to know that.

So we walked out and over to the place where the person seats you.(A/N: OMG, I literally almost typed 'eats' instead of 'seats'. God, cannibalism much?) God, my parents frigging OWN three restaurants and still I don't remember what its called.

Yeah, so we walked over to that thingy and the person and they sat us at a nice area with a lot of chairs because I told them we were expecting more people. The girl - Shannon, I think her name was - was nice. She reminded me of Ruth in a way.

After a mere five minutes of waiting, I heard the screeching of my mother.

"Jessica! Oh, baby! Oh, sweetheart, you're here!"

Yup, that was her. And it was quite embarrassing, too. But since she hasn't seen me for five years, I'll let it go.

« 0 »

Dinner was nice. The food was just how I remembered - delicious.

My mom finally calmed down after a little while.

It turns out my mom and dad invited some other people on short notice - Mike, Doug, Claire, Tasha, Skip, Ruth, her parents, Todd (Ruth's boyfriend). It was really nice seeing everyone again.

Everyone eventually found out about Kia and the father thing. It didn't as a shock to most of them. Basically it was my mother who fell out of her chair in astonishment.

Rob and I stayed for a couple hours, getting caught up with everything. Apparently, Doug and Tasha are engaged and expecting their first child in a few months. Also, Claire and Mike are engaged, even though I already knew that.

At around eight, Rob and I left. My mom and dad took Kia for the night, because they said they wanted to "spend quality time" with their granddaughter. So, basically, Rob and I had the night to ourselves. And I'm pretty sure that my parents knew that.

« 0 »

Rob and I got back to his apartment a little while later. As soon as I walked through the front door, a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over me. It just came out of nowhere.

Rob suggested we watch a movie or something.

Or something.

I knew what he was thinking about.

We haven't really done the "or something" yet, since I came back to town.

I mean, we didn't really have much time, considering all of the crap we went through.

I told Rob that I was going to take a shower first. He nodded and went to the video store down the road.

I took a nice, long, hot shower. It refreshed me and suddenly I wasn't really tired anymore.

When I got out, I took the nice, plush towel of the hanger on the door and put it on, tying the belt around my waist. It kind of felt like a hotel.

Well, except for the fact that there was a gigantic hairy spider near the sink.

I screamed REALLY loud.

A few seconds later, Rob came running in the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Jess?" he asked, worried.

Heh, he was worried about me. How sweet.

I didn't say anything, I just pointed to the vulgar spider on the bathroom countertop.

He looked at it.

Then he looked back at me and gave me his beautiful - yet, not so nice in this situation - half-disgusted, half-amused smile.

"A spider, Mastriani?"

I glared at him, to which he returned with a smirk.

"You're scared of a spider, and yet you aren't afraid of serial killers?" he asked incredulously.

Well, actually, Mr. Wilkins, I WAS afraid of him, but I chose not show my fear.

"Just get rid of it, please," I replied shortly.

I was in no mood to deal with this right now. I mean, he just HAD to rub it in that I was afraid of spiders?

Arachnophobia is very common among females. More than fifty percent of women have it and at least ten percent of men. It's a known fact.

"Fine," he said and scooped up the revolting creature. He walked into the bedroom - the bathroom was adjoined to it - opened the window, and let the arachnid crawl off his hand and onto the side of the building. Then he quickly shut the window.

Thank GOD he didn't put that thing near me. Seriously, if he did, I would have punched him.

I was still standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at Rob. I was still a little mad. But, my god, how can you be mad at a guy who looks like THAT?

When he turned around and saw me, he grinned. Well, I mean, I was still in the robe, and nothing else.

He started walking towards me and I smiled.

This guy was just so HOT. Its hard not to smile when a guy like this is walking towards you.

Jeez, and _I_ was the one wearing nearly nothing.

I was getting hot all of a sudden. Seriously, the temperature just went up a good 20 degrees.

Is it hot in here or is it just me?

In this case, I think it would be both of us. Rob was sexy hot and, at the moment, I was temperature hot.

Now it felt like I was in a sauna.

Rob was still walking towards me - very slowly, might I add.

I tried not to do anything irrational or stupid. Key word there is "tried".

He was about a foot from the bed when I flung myself at him and started kissing him like crazy. We fell back on the bed with me on top of him.

My act surprised him at first, but soon after he likened to it.

He turned us over so he was on top.

I longed for his scrumptious lips and sexy body. Jesus, it had been so long. Sooo fucking long.

I knitted my fingers in his shaggy, curly hair while he was leaving a trail of white hot kisses along my neck.

You know what sucks?

Moaning.

No, seriously. Its like, why can't you have sex and be QUIET.

Well, at least Kia wasn't here. I mean, I guess its fine then.

I took my hands out of his hair and slid them under the back of his shirt, massaging his beautifully sculpted back.

I slipped his shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor. He didn't seem to mind. Not that I thought he would.

Gee, I wonder what movie he got.

Who cares, this is better.

As he was untying the belt to the robe, I was undoing his belt. He slid his pants off and then helped me out of my robe.

Wow, that was fast.

We lay there. Me completely naked, and him, well, he only had his boxers on.

His boxers acted as a barrier. A barrier that I so desperately wanted to pass.

Rob smiled down at me and I smiled back. I could tell that he had been waiting too long for this too.

So, at last, he took his boxers off, revealing his, erm, male anatomy.

And I swear - I know its probably gross to you readers - it has grown over the years. I always remember it being big, but its, uh, a little bigger than I remember.

Unless he got an enhancement.

Uh, or not, I don't think Rob's the type to do that.

He saw me looking at his you know what and smirked, ro what looked like a smirk, at me.

I blushed hideously, not that he could see me blushing.

The lamp had knocked over during our pre-sex activities.

He leaned down and kissed me with so much passion I thought I would burst. And not to mention his, er, paper was kind of on my thigh and I could feel him getting . . . hard.

Better start reciting the Pledge of Allegiance, Robbie.

Rob reached over into the drawer of the nightstand - while still kissing me - and pulled out a box of condoms.

Well, at least someone was using their right head. I completely forgot.

He was about to take one out when I stopped him.

I felt his gaze on me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

I smiled at him, not really knowing if he could see it or not.

"Nothing," I replied.

I could tell he was waiting for another response, so I said, "Rob, do you want to have another kid?"

"What?"

"Rob, I want to have another child," I told him.

"Jess, we're not even married," he explained.

Duh, I knew that.

"I know, Rob, but I don't care."

"Really?" he asked, unsurely.

"Yes, but if you care, then I'll wait, but if—"

I was cut off by Rob kissing me again. I heard the box fall to the floor.

And that was one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**_Now review, my lovies._**

**_Review like you've never reviewed before._**

**_I expect MANY for this chapter, considering its one of LONGEST EVER._**

**_Love,_**

**_Nicole_**


End file.
